


just to forget

by IzFunQuake



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Smut, my version of chapter 125, semi-fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 19:03:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18998647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzFunQuake/pseuds/IzFunQuake
Summary: A moment to forget about their pain and to live in their love.





	just to forget

**Author's Note:**

> This is a remake of my previous fanfic “Relish” because it was bad and yea.....so I did a remake of it with a different title as well. I hope you enjoy it :)

I pray I’m not dreaming

Yet it felt he was. The feeling of her lips capturing his was intoxicating and loving. Her lips moved messily against his as did his since they lacked the experience. But they were soft nevertheless. 

I pray I’m not dreaming...I pray I’m not dreaming….

I pray I’m not dreaming.

Kaneki continued to repeat the words like a desperate prayer in his mind. 

Touka began to pull away, panting heavily with deep blush across her face. But she didn’t get time to regroup as Kaneki gripped on the back of her head, tangling his hands in her hair - kissing her senseless - holding her down by the waist with his other hand. His tongue found its way to hers, intertwining as they battle for dominance. Touka held onto Kaneki’s shoulders, then wrapped her arms around his neck, tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss between them.

Kaneki leaned up on his knees, placing Touka on the concrete ground. They stared into each other’s eyes with deep blush painting their faces and ears. 

Touka pushed back a strand of hair behind her ears before speaking, “Um...you can...touch me if you want.” She said shyly. Was this the same Touka? Kaneki questioned, but found it cute how she looked. His face grew redder as his eyes lead down to her chest. 

Slowly, he raised his hand up to cup her breast in his palm. His eyes widen at the feeling of them. Wow...they’re so soft and bouncy! He continued to grope them, now using both his hands to cup her breast. However, this made Touka make a face of embarrassment and shyness. 

“Hey, can you stop making that face,” she averted her eyes downward.

“O-Oh...sorry.”

Kaneki stopped, his blush deepening further into his cheeks. He removed his hands, still feeling the touch of her breast in his palms. Soon though he snapped out of his short trance as he heard Touka ask him if he was going to remove his clothes. Kaneki nodded in response pulling the sweater over his body, revealing the toned muscles on his body. Touka had to suppress a grasp from escaping her lips. 

Shaking from her thoughts, Touka proceeded to remove her own clothing from her body; first taking off the black cardigan and then the white shirt. But as she was removing the shirt it had got stuck around her head. 

Kaneki chuckled a little in his made fist, “Do you need help?” 

“No! I got it…!” She mumbled in the shirt. 

After a few tries, Touka finally managed to get the shirt off of her. 

“There! It’s off…!” 

Kaneki couldn’t help that his eyes traveled down Touka’s body. Her breast fully cupped in a bra, her hair falling to the side, and the gaze she gave him. It was full of lust and love. The longing Kaneki felt in his body increased profusely as he stared at her. 

Again with no hesitation this time, Kaneki grabbed Touka’s breast again, cupping each one gently in his palm as he massaged them. Touka however turned her head to the side, letting her bangs fall over her eyes slightly.

But now feeling bold, Touka leaned over place a soft kiss over Kaneki’s chest, then proceeded to lay him down, straddling his hips as she continued lay gently and sweet kisses on his skin. 

The action earned a light moan from Kaneki while also saying Touka’s voice in a hushed whispered. To keep himself from letting out a heavy moan, he made a fist bringing it to his lips to bite into it. 

Touka moved her kisses down further until she reached the bottom part of his stomach, his pants below. Touka leaned her body up to unzip his pants. Slowly, her fingers pulled down on the zipper, opening it wider and wider, revealing the straining member through his boxers.

A blush spread across Touka’s cheeks. She pulled on the waistband of his boxers before sliding them down his legs and tossing them somewhere in the room, releasing his member. It throbbed of pre-cum on the tip. 

Touka looked up at Kaneki with a worry expression, but nevertheless an excited one as well. He was breathing heavily, unable to control his excitement. His heart beating loudly through his chest and the aching of his member not doing him no justice. 

Sighing, Touka spoke with a shy tone, “I-I...I’m not good with this, so tell me when to stop when it becomes tiring or irritating, okay?” Kaneki could only nod in response. 

Taking in a breath, Touka leaned down and opened her lips to close around his member. A pleasurable moan escaped from Kaneki as Touka moved her mouth up and down. He gripped on the back of her head, holding her hair through his fingers as she continued to work. Kaneki bucked his hips up slightly, making her go further down.

“Touka~” 

She pulled her lips up with a pop to place a gently kiss on his tip before taking him in again. She analyzed his reactions; what made him moan, buck, gasp. Even the way he moaned out her name in need and want. 

Soon though, Touka released him and moved up to capture his lips in hers. She felt his tongue dance with hers while his hands slowly traveled down her back to her hips then to her ass - cupping each cheek in his hands, causing Touka to moan against his lips. 

In one swift movement, Kaneki flipped them over, immediately attacking Touka’s neck with kisses and bites, moving his lips further down. He removed his hands from her ass to go unzip her pants with ease and threw them somewhere along the ground. Playing with the band along her panties, he slid them down her legs, letting them join her pants on the ground. 

He then moved his hands up to unhook her bra. It was a hassle as Kaneki didn’t know what he was doing, but thankfully, Touka helped him. She reached behind her back to unhook the material. When finally getting them be free, she dropped the bra to the floor. 

Kaneki looked up at Touka staring into her blue eyes. His gaze traveled up and down her body. He didn’t understand why or how someone like him could have Touka. But he was grateful that he did. 

Gently, he laid kisses on her skin, claiming them as his. With no hesitation, he leaned his head down and inserted his tongue inside her clit. Touka gripped onto the clothes surrounding them, arching her back in delight. Pleasurable moans escaped her lips as he dived deeper inside. 

Feeling more confident in his actions, Kaneki decided to add more to her euphoria - sliding in two fingers inside. They quickly became coated with her juices as he pumped in and out, increasing the friction. The moans Touka made were like music to his ears - singing a sweet melody. Soon after though, Kaneki stopped, slowing his movements down and removing his fingers. 

Touka cupped Kaneki’s cheeks. Naturally, he leaned into her warmth and moved his hand to hold hers, kissing the inside of her palm. She guided him up, making him look face to face with her.

“This is going to hurt.” She commented with a giggle. 

Kaneki chuckled, kissing her neck and behind her ear, “I’ll try to make it less painful.” 

Experience in ‘this’ was beyond them. They knew nothing about nor have experienced any kind of intimacy with anyone. Kaneki only knew information from the books he read. 

Both breathing in and out feeling nervous and excitement course through them. Gradually, Kaneki eased his member inside Touka’s clit. He felt her slick folds as he dived himself inside her. Touka hissed from the pain, her expression proving so. But she also felt pleasure. Her pain rested as Kaneki gently moved back and forward. 

The kisses he displayed on her skin made her feel relaxed and soft moans began to escape from both of them.

As Kaneki moved, he quickened his pace, going faster and faster, thrusting harder into her walls. Sweat trickled down their faces. The air around them became heated and heavy. 

With every thrust was his way of showing how much he loved Touka. 

How much he loved Touka…

It became clear to him. He was selfish. All these years, he was selfish. Why not ask for help? Why not come to me when you’re alone? Why must you do everything by yourself?

Because I wanted to protect the people I love. 

I wanted to protect Touka. 

As the thoughts clouded his mind, tears began to fall from his eyes. But they were wiped away by a gentle hand. It cupped his cheek. 

“Why are you crying?” Touka asked with the most beautiful smile Kaneki has ever seen. It was filled with love and kindness. 

Kaneki gripped on the back of Touka’s thighs and lead her to sit on his lap. They drove into the most needed sexual ride ever. Kissing passionately and displaying their love for one another. 

I’m not deserving of you, yet…

I’m too selfish to give you up. 

Tonight, they didn’t focus on the battle that lied ahead awaiting them. Tonight, they focused on the love they shared. A night just to forget the pain and suffering, and to live in beautiful bliss. 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :) I hope you enjoyed my version of chapter 125. I thought why not make my own version and add my own spin on a couple things hehe. Still trying to improve my writing so I know there are mistakes in this piece so sorry about that. But overall I hoped you enjoyed and if you did I would really appreciate a kudos and/or a comment. Until then peeps. 
> 
> Love,  
> Quake


End file.
